Guardian Senshi Series File 1 Version1.0
by Sabresfan1
Summary: First part in a new series where the sailor senshi are guardian angles to many varied anime characters. This first story is about Usagi/Heero (No romance but there is a connection) anyway, my summary can not do it justice so please read and review :-) Dom


Guardian Senshi Series  
Hello everyone, my name is Jessica and I've decided to write a series of short stories about the sailor senshi being guardians over different anime characters from Gundam Wing, Dragon Ball Z, Tenchi Muyo and maybe some RW or FY. Any suggestion's, or pairings you would like to see? Well write me a review and tell me or e-mail me. Well, here is File.1, version 1.0, By the Light of the Serene Moon. This short crosses Usagi and Heero of Gundam Wing. Much thanks to Tiana, Scott, Jack and Jay, Matt and Kris 4 your inspiration-whether you know I've wrote this yet or not. And also to my family and friends, even though I'm an in the closest anime fan and you'll never know I wrote this, I'm sure if you did know, you'd have supported and praised me. Domo Arigato minna-san!  
Also could some of you guys E-MAIL me with some feedback? It would be much appreciated and if not, then could you at least REVIEW. Even something as short as "Nice fic," "Good job" or even "This sux!" would be appreciated. Thank you for your time. Now, on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I nor my family and friends will never, ever, ever own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing (Much to my chagrin)…unless by some insanely low chance that Hell freezes over. But since that won't be happening anytime soon, SM and GW belong to their respective companies, blah, blah, blah. Well since you guys have heard stuff similar to this million's of times before, I needn't have to say further more.  
File 1, Version 1.0: By the Light of the Serene Moon  
As the young boy was walking from the still smoking remains of countless apartments that he had doomed to become a place for a massacre, he carried a small yellow lab in his arms. If anyone were still alive to watch him they would have seen that the puppy was dead, and from the look in the boys eyes, that the boy was dead too…dead of all emotion. His Prussian blue eyes were glazed over, as if to cry but fixed into a hardened gaze, the boy was either to hardened or cold to do so- perhaps both.   
As he marched past more decimated homes he thought gingerly of what he had overheard the "Good Doctor" say about him and his so called "humanity". "Well, the doctor wouldn't have to worry about my psyche anymore" the boy the boy thought harshly, "for now there's nothing left of me to give in that department, I'm just a machine…And I like it better that way."  
As the boy thought, he kicked a piece of a doorframe that was lying on the ground before him into the still smoldering section of a couch that was inside the skeletal like remains of a large town house. The home's front wall was gone and had quite simply been as the American's would have called it, "blown away".  
"Now that wasn't necessary now was it Heero?" a light and melodious, feminine voice called to him from his rear.  
The boy, named Heero spun on his heel as he glanced warily to all that surrounded him yet it appeared as though no one was there. "How did someone now my name?" he though frantically. "Only the Doctor knows my name, and he is the man who christened me with it." That thought alone had frightened him to no end, even though he was a trained assassin he was still only approximately 10 years old and at his age, Heero knew that it was only natural to be scared. Then again he heard the voice chuckle again.  
"Naturally of course Heero you should be able to be afraid, but not of me" the silvery voice seemed to bath Heero in a sense of calmness and compassion, two thing his life had never had.  
Even with the reassurance Heero laid the dead pup's body on the ground and reached behind his back and pulled out his gun. The black gun was a stark contrast to his increasingly white surroundings, as snow had begun to fall around him. He looked around nervously, eyes darting back and forth around his surrounding trying to find his assailant. As he turned on his heel quickly, to see is anyone was behind him, a flash of brilliant white light filled the air.  
The lights brilliance had a dazzling effect on the snow falling from the heavens and with the winter wonderland around him causing the ice crystals to glisten and glitter like stars twinkling in the cold reaches of outer space. Then the light slowly faded to show a luminescent creature. Her long golden hair flowed to her ankles and was capped into small buns at the top of either side of her head and reminded Heero of rabbit ears. He pale and creamy skin reflected the light the golden and silver light that was bathed on her from an unseen source and her dark blue eyes glistened with a loving gaze as her shell pink lips were curved into a smile of hope. She was covered in a white silk dress that flowed around her as if she were in front of a wind machine and sliver charms and baubles adorned her neck, arms, as did a pair of petite silver sandals with fluffs of white feather adorning their straps. On her ears lay diamond earrings of crescent moons that reflected the light that touched them and shone it back, and seemed to be two glowing orbs of reflected light on either side of her face. Yet, of all her beautiful features there were two that stood out. The crescent moon that beamed a prismatic flashes of white, silver and a faint pink and pale blue light that lay upon her forehead, and the long and slender pair of bird-like, pure white wings that flowed from her back, unfurled in all their magnificence.  
Heero had just stared at this creature for a moment, with a look of pure and unadulterated shock and admiration. When he gathered the courage to speak to the young woman like thing who appeared to be no older than 14 or 15 he could only mutter "What are you?"  
The creature smiled and cleared her throat as she stated, in a "mater of fact" type of voice "I'm an angel. Yes, an angel…your guardian angle Serenity to be a fact and I'm here to give you hope" With that she flashed him a heavenly smile which radiated optimism.   
Heero started at the "angel" as if she were insane. "You're an angel from God?" he said this more to himself then to her. The he lowered his gun and rubbed his head with his right hand, as if to force the idea into his mind. "Well, I don't believe in God," he growled, giving her a glowering look. "If there is a God he hasn't helped me any with my life! I don't want or need his help now, I'm fine on my own."  
The angelic girl's radiant smile faded away to a pity filled frown. She sighed a sigh of exasperation and began to speak "Well, I am not here today to discuss your faith, that is not the job I was sent here to do. I'm not going to preach to you about converting." With that the girl clasped her hands together in front of her and patiently waited for Heero to respond to her.  
"Then why are you here Serenity" he inquired, while stretching out her name and grimacing at it as though it sounded like nails on a chalk board.  
Serenity on the other hand never faltered as she continued. "Well, you can call me Usagi then, that was my name when I was a mortal like you. Why am I here you ask? As I've already told you I'm here because I am your guardian angel, atheism or not and I'm here to give you the hope you so desperately need."  
"Well Bunny, why and how would I get hope from the heavenly father would you mind telling me?" Heero questioned her.  
"Well, Heero," she replied feigning his method of calling her by name, "I could tell you that God loves you no matter what, and he does but I doubt that's the kind of thing you'd want to hear, am I right?" She watched as he obediently nodded. "Well..." she continued, "I am here to give you hope in the form of a prophecy to you" As he rolled his eyes at her she swallowed her pride and continued. "Yes a prophecy. You, Heero Yui will within the next five to seven years will go through many toils and troubles. You will go through times of despair, loss, and even heartbreak as you will lead a group of young men that will forever change the histories of the colonies and the Earth, for better of for worse and you shall be responsible for the possible deaths of millions of mortals. You during these difficult times must however be strong, and keep your beliefs that one day things will become better for you, you must keep the faith that one day you will change the world, the hope that one day you will have found a meaning to your life." Crystalline tears poured down her face as he spoke of how he must keep steadfast in his belief of a happy life for himself after all the things. Of how he must first go through many difficulties and that one-day his life for him would have a meaning; even if his life was an empty wreck at the current point and time.  
"Why me?" he stated quietly. "Why was I chosen to be the one to have to do this? Why couldn't someone else have to suffer?" as he cried out his voice was cracked with a sob.  
"God works in mysterious ways Heero, I don't even know why, just believe in yourself, and listen to your heart and you'll never be lead astray." Usagi replied to Heero.  
Heero looked up at her, hot tears of frustration streaming down his face and he began to scream at her, "What the hell are you talking about! How cliched can this sound, why does God care if he damned me to this world in the first place! There is no God, you just a figment of my imagination! I must be insane, for I find myself hallucinating of pretty, little, happy girl who says she wants to help me!" Then as Heero stopped his yelling, he stated in a cold and flat voice, "Why would anyone want to help me anyway?"  
The angel looked heart broken at him as she floated gently to the ground and began to stride towards him, arms outreached as if to embrace him. As Heero saw this he aimed him gun at her at cocked it. With a monotone voice he called to the thing "Don't come near me or else I'll shoot you!" His eyes glinted a challenge even though he did not know why he was putting up such a resistance to the seemingly harmless "angel". Maybe it was just that it wasn't an everyday occurrence that a creature from a God would come to an atheist and try and talk to them.  
The angel smiled sadly and stated "Now here's the Hero I know and love, always wanting to shoot something" looked to the ground in failure and muttered "They should have sent someone else, I had thought that Hotaru would have been a better choice." Then she looked Heero dead in the eye and said in a grief stricken voice "I have to go now Heero, but I'll be back to help you, when you're ready to listen…someday. But in the meantime I'll be watching you so whenever you feel alone just think of me, because I'll be right there beside you."   
With that she started to fade away in a wash of silver glitter but before she left a feather drifted from her and in front of Heero's face. It tickled his nose as it floated down-wards past his face and landed in his hand. As the last of Serenity faded away he looked at the pure white feather and he could have sworn he heard her voice in his ear whisper "Keep the hope".   
This time Heero did not turn around to see if she was still here but he knew she was gone and he suddenly felt a sense of loneliness and despair until he remembered her words "I'll be right there beside you". He felt calmer as he put his gun away and he rested the feather on top of the dead puppy's body that lay before him, "He needs it more than I do now". With that he walked away gingerly from the scene thinking of Serenity, his future and he said quietly "I promise to keep the hope Bunny, I swear it".  
************************************************************************ Hi guys, well what do you think? Should I continue the series or not, and sorry about the slightly religious undertone and slight dark angst to it, not all of the stories will be like this I promise. Oh and flaming ruins scene was taken from Heero's flashbacks in Gundam Wing's Endless Waltz in case you didn't guess. Also what pairings do you want to see for the other senshi and Gundam characters? Well review or write me, au revior mon amis! :-)   
  
  



End file.
